


From liquid to steam and back again (Из жидкости в пар и обратно)

by WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, Gen, Moonshine, Steampunk, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: Заготовки на зиму - это соление и варение... Самогоноварение.For making some preserves you'll need distilled water. Not actual water.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	From liquid to steam and back again (Из жидкости в пар и обратно)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/sBgzjVy.jpg)


End file.
